Certeza Indubitável
by Little V
Summary: Drabble para a 1º rodada do projeto mais lindo de todos os tempos: "Fixação" T/L.


Certeza indubitável.

**All that I am,****  
><strong>**All that I ever was****  
><strong>**Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see." **

**Chasing Cars, Snow Patrol. **

Eram sentimentos demais, _misturados demais_, para que se pudesse lidar com todos num espaço tão curto de tempo. Era somente uma porta a se abrir, uma mulher – porque em sua visão ela realmente o era, eternamente, mulher e não menina – a caminhar ao lado de um senhor, um braço a se oferecer e uma missa a se acompanhar. Mas, para ele, naquele momento, nada seria assim tão simples, porque não era. Não quando a porta a se abrir é aquela que revelará a encarnação da beleza. Não quando a mulher a caminhar ao lado de um senhor é sua futura esposa. Não quando o braço a se oferecer é aquele que a apoiará e fará promessas de que sempre estará por perto – _na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, até que a morte os separe, não era isso?_ . Não quando a missa a se acompanhar é aquela que os une, finalmente, em corpo e alma perante a Deus.

Por mais que todos o encorajassem, ora dando tapinhas em suas costas, ora apertões em seu ombro, nada o acalmaria. Toda aquela espera estava parecendo uma odisséia, algo extremamente penoso a seus nervos sempre tão a flor da pele. Seus cabelos, sempre no tom habitual de azul – _era tão maneiro, como diziam os amigos_ – não conseguiam manter-se estáveis, indo do azul, ao rosa - calcinha, ao verde, ao preto, ao roxo. Ah, eram tantos sentimentos! Ninguém poderia julgá-lo. Seu smoking preto estava impecável, porém sentia-se um patinho feio. Sabia que ela estaria no mínimo magnífica e ele ali, tão comum! Queria, ao mínimo, um pouco de benevolência por parte da ruiva, porque ele jamais seria maravilhoso como ela. Mas Lily sempre demonstrara sua devoção por ele, sempre dedicada, meiga, altiva. Sempre pronta a atender o mais simples dos chamados, a entendê-lo, a escutá-lo – e, mesmo que não se desse conta, a tentá-lo com toda sua magnitude. O amor que sentia por ela era indefinido. Não sabia o momento exato de partida, como não imaginava um momento final. Sempre a amaria. _Isso era uma certeza indubitável. _

E então, de súbito, todo o falatório – fosse ele das pessoas presentes ou aquele que se passava por sua cabeça – se calou. Todos seus pensamentos se aquietaram, todas as emoções seguindo o mesmo caminho. Seus cabelos adquiriram um tom ruivo – obviamente não tão ruivo quanto o da mulher que estava a admirar – e seus olhos tornaram-se negros – olhos de tubarão faminto, como ela diria. Seus nervos se relaxaram e isso traduziu-se num sorriso onde seria fácil contar o número de dentes dentro de sua boca - os cantos não se rasgaram por pouco, de tanto que sorria. As mãos se apertaram em um sinal de nervosismo, ao mesmo tempo em que as pernas bambearam – aquele efeito tão conhecido dos apaixonados. A adrenalina a mil, dúzias de vespas mortíferas a dançar um tipo de salsa elétrica no estômago.

- Lily, sussurrou, em um meio suspiro a céu aberto, algo que pouco representaria sua loucura pela dona de tal nome. Quase uma prece curta, um louvar que fez a Deus por tal criatura tão linda existir.

A ruiva caminhou lentamente até ele, quase esmagando seu coração de tanta majestade – ainda que modesta - em seu ser. Assim que chegou ao alcance das mãos de Teddy, redobrou o sorriso e uma lágrima se viu escorrer dos olhos castanhos de Lily Luna, uma lágrima que mesclava alegria e paixão. Harry, o senhor a quem ambos direcionavam tanto respeito e amor, entregou a filha de bom grado nos braços de Teddy, o qual a tomou com tanto cuidado pela mão que os presentes ali encheram-se de emoção. Era tão bonito um casal como aquele!

Foi então e somente então que Ted se deu conta do porquê depositava tanta certeza naquele casamento. Lily guardava dentro de si, na forma das memórias mais antigas e mais recentes, pedacinhos do que Ted fora, era e sempre seria. Lily tinha dentro do olhar o reflexo perfeito de Ted. E isso era somente o que Ted gostaria de ver pelo resto de sua vida. Somente seu reflexo de amor e carinho marcado no mais lindo e brilhante dos olhares.

_Era o melhor motivo para desposá-la, certamente. _


End file.
